when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Vercetti
Julia Vercetti is a Swiss-Italian-American young adult female who is, at the age of 20 (twnety), incredibly smart and a busy-type person you don't want to mess with, and she lives in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA. If you interrupt her, she'll turn you into a human pretzel, or squeeze your brain into bloody applesauce. Though she may be strict, she is nice and caring, and has the personality of Lori Loud. She brags about how she's born first and uptight than the rest of the people, but she does have a soft side. Her kindness can give people the motivation to keep going and to keep striving. She likes taking pictures, listening to music, singing at a karaoke and playing around. She doesn't like people mistreating her, lies, being left alone and when her friendship with Floss Tian separated. She loves to eat a plain meatball submarine sandwich. She is friends with Floss Tian and Amari. Her very best thing to do is to tickle Floss Tian as well. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after her twelve-year-old brother, Jimmy Vercetti, and her parents got killed by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, she is raised by a Soviet general named Igor Stanislav and lived for the rest of her life in Beleninsk, the home of the Motovov family, during the battle of New York and the USRAC War. For the rest of the USRAC War, she is a civilian, doing nothing of what would she do in the war until Ruby Rose convinced Walovlir Motovov after such torture she has done to him. Between the USRAC War and the siege of Kassala, she is now enlisted to the Unfiied Soviet Red Assault Command Army to be deployed in Signal Academy during the Signal War in order to protect the king of Vacuo named Henry VIII, and now she serves as one of the photographers for the whole of the Grand Alliance. During the siege of Kassala, she temporarily transfered her service of the USRAC Army to the United Schnee Liberty Command for the Buttertoast Alliance, formed by Commander Ralphie Tennelli, when they are trying to eliminate Tabuu and the Subspace Army threat. After the siege, she transfered back to the USRAC Army and she would also protect her friends as well, and is ready to defend Floss Tian. She will be using her own camera for photography, but she will be also using these weapons: an M4A4, an FN SCAR, an IMI Desert Eagle,an M249 light machine gun, a M420 machine gun, an M1911, a Beretta M9, an AR-15 style rifle, an M1 Garand, a FN FAL, an Uzi, an UMP 45, a Remington 870, a few of M26 grenades and a combat knife. In battle, she will use her camera to send pictures for reconnaissance, news reports and intelligence reports for the Grand Alliance. Now she will fight for herself, Floss Tian, Amari, Disgust, Wanda Li, Rigby, Patrick Star, Brianna the Dog, Snowy the Dragon, Miguel Rivera, Mina Monroe, Tamika Jones, Dot Comet, Courage, Gordon, Ed, Steven Universe, Goku, Mugen, Luna Loud, Kira, Deku, Maurice, Parker Dinkeman, Nigel Uno, Loana, Lluvia the Dragon, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Bolt Force, the Storm Alliance, Robot Matrix, Walovlir Motovov, Ruby Ramirez, Whitley Schnee, Winter Schnee, Lana Loud, Moon Jae-in, Robot Matrix, Donald Trump, Mke Pence, Lily Loud, Tanya, Mariela Vazquez, Television con Rock, Werner Werman, the Werman Reich, Team Avatar, the New York Resistance League, the Contras, the United States, the United States Army, the United States Air Force, the Buttertoast Alliance, Whitley Schnee, the Motovov family, Richard Motovov, the USRAC, the USRAC Army, Igor Stanislav, Yevgeniy Motovov, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Sonic Alliance, the Team Fortress Union, the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, the World Health Organization, the AZU, Jaune Arc, CEDA, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters